


Puddle Jumping

by justanorthernlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Rain, Thunderstorms, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanorthernlight/pseuds/justanorthernlight
Summary: Luke Skywalker experiences rain for the first time.





	

Luke stood just inside the hangar entrance and watched the rain pour down outside. It struck the broken and pitted permacrete landing pad and sprayed back up as mist. Old bomb-craters flooded into miniature ponds.  

“You’ll catch your death standing there.” Han grumbled, coming up behind him.

The older man thrust an Alliance-issue rain poncho into Luke’s arms. Han was already decked out in a long coat buttoned up to his chin and broad-brimmed hat. He drew his hood up over the hat and glared sourly at the dim and gray landscape.

“Hell of a day for Her Worship to drag us out to plant sensors, don’t you think?”

Luke shrugged. “I’ve never seen actual rain before, only read about it.” He stuck his hand out into the spray. “It’s kind of nice.”

“We’ll see if you still feel the same way after an hour mucking through the woods with these.” Han snorted.

Luke held the poncho out before him and wrinkled his nose. He tossed it aside on a nearby pile of crates.

“Kid...” Han warned.

“I don’t need it.” Luke assured him, bouncing a bit on his toes.

“I hope you don’t change your mind between now and the end of our circuit, because we’re not coming back for it. Command wants these sensors placed before the rest of the ground troops get moved in.” Leia said wryly as she came up beside them, both arms full of sensor poles with another bundle strapped across her back. Her own poncho was belted firmly around her waist, hood drawn up to shadow her face. She thrust one of the bundles into Han’s arms. Taken by surprise he fumbled with it, poles sliding out of the containing band. He managed to catch them before they fell.

Leia paid him no heed, her focus on Luke. Luke was wearing a set of Alliance-issue fatigues with the old, sand colored boots he had brought with him from Tatooine. She looked at them pointedly and raised an eyebrow.

Luke squirmed under her gaze. “The quartermaster couldn’t find a pair that fit my feet well. They either pinched my toes or were way too big.”

“It’s your choice.” She said. “But there’s no way those are going to protect your feet.”

“It’s just water, how bad could it be? Besides, do you know how much a water shower _costs_ on Tatooine?”

Han snorted. Leia sighed lightly and shook her head. She passed him his bundle and shouldered hers, walking out into the storm.

Luke accepted both the sensor poles and the well-intentioned mothering from his friends. Everything would be fine. He eased out into the downpour, the force of the rain battering his body. He closed his eyes and tilted back his head, stuck out his tongue.

“Luke, you have no idea what could be in that rain!” Han called over the din. Luke just shrugged and laughed.

The rain quickly soaked through his fatigue top and undershirt and plastered his hair to his scalp. As they crossed the tarmac his foot struck an unexpectedly deep puddle. Water soaked through his boot up to the ankle.

“Augh!”

“Told you.” Han laughed.

“Augh!”

“Are you coming or what?” Leia called, already at the treeline.

 

x


End file.
